A Day in the Life of a Bird
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: See how a few of the Birds of Avista and the Bird Nation lived their everyday lives. Part of an "A Day in the Life of the Animals" series.


**A/N:** I plan on doing this sort of story for Cats, Dogs, and Elephants, too, and possibly other Animals as well. This won't be the only chapter in this story, either. Each of these "A Day in the Life" stories will have at least two or three chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _ThunderCats_ or any of its canon characters or stories, just my OCs and original stories.

* * *

 **A Typical Day in the Life of a Magpie**

7:30 AM: I wake up about one hour after dawn in Avista. I get up, dress the bed, have a birdbath, and get dressed myself in my best white-collar clothes.

8:00 AM: I have a breakfast of chicken eggs and rabbit meat, washed down with a cup of decaf soda. I hear on the radio about how the Cats down below in Thundera have conquered another section of Third Earth and plan to annex it in the name of their kingdom. I shake my head at the audacity of the Cats and their warlike ways.

8:30 AM: I leave my one-bedroom apartment (I'm a singles type) and head to the monorail subway to be taken to work, the University of Science and Technology. Obviously, I'm a professor. It still amazes me how many Birds can fit into this vehicle, even at full capacity.

8:55 AM: I arrive at work five minutes early, like I'm expected to, and I check my desk's computer for emails. I find about a dozen or so of them, and they're all from a bunch of Vireos who spend more time gossiping with each other and less time on their studies. All of them are perplexed about last week's medical technology assignment. I sigh in exasperation.

9:00 AM: First class begins. My students are all punctual, except for some of the Vireos and a Kiwi. I reassure the Vireo company that I will be in my office between 3:15 and 4:00 PM if they have any questions about the previous week's medical lesson. Then I start a lesson about robotic automatons and their usefulness for doing various jobs that even Birdkind would find too dangerous to do themselves.

9:10 AM: Clauws the Owl wonders if we can have gynoids as some of our robots.

9:11 AM: I explain that such machines are too often thought of as sex toys, and say that it's possible to make them, but that gynoids and androids are Dr. Tiroe's subject in his biotechnology class down the hall. Clauws considers changing classes.

10:00 AM: I take a drink of water as my first class leaves. My throat is dry and sore from talking. I wonder why my throat feels that way. I blame it on my headache pills I have to take at least twice a day to avoid migraines. Which reminds me, I need to take one now.

10:15 AM: The second class of the day begins. In a room full of simple-minded Passerines and Waterfowl, I begin to teach the mathematics of making computer chips for our advanced PCs, and said students look like they don't care how a PC works; they're just glad it works. I can tell because they all look bored and zoned out, and barely listening.

10:25 AM: I demand that my class pay more attention, and everyone reluctantly tries to comply.

11:15 AM: The second class ends, and the students file out. I tinker a little with a chip in my handheld PC for about five minutes before taking a lunch break.

11:45 AM: I end up at The Carrion Corner, a local restaurant with the best rapidly-prepared food for a Bird that sometimes eats dead meat, and I order the speciality, Carrion Cordon Bleu, along with a small bag of greasy mealworm chips and a bottle of Koda-Cola.

12:00 PM: My meal arrives, and I chow down to my heart's delight. The Carrion tastes so good, I can't imagine why many other Birds shun such food. The chips crunch in my beak like nuts, and the Kode revives me after a morning's hard work.

12:30 PM: After my meal is finished and paid for, I make a quick stop to mail a letter I wrote during lunchtime to my congressman, regarding the treatment of Hydrofina water and questioning its authenticity. (I always preferred Avesni water, myself.)

1:00 PM: I'm back at the university, and my third class is beginning. Finally, there are some students who will pay close attention, including a talkative Carolina Parakeet named Appo, his pal, Hohn the Passenger Pigeon, and Jeju the Dodo. Just the right kinds of Birds to learn about this subject, Avista's cloning technology, which we are using to restore extinct Bird species to life.

1:30 PM: What a productive class! Appo and Hohn expressed gratitude for our cloning tech by passing the tests with straight A's. However, Jeju questioned the ethics of "playing God" with nature through our cloning. I told him that questions regarding ethics were more fitting for Dr. Cross' philosophy class or Dr. Raney's religion class at the University of Morals and Ethics down the street.

2:00 PM: Class is dismissed. I down some more water and check my computer again. Looks like I'm finally on a roll. Just one more class, then some time in my office, and then I'm free for the rest of the day.

2:15 PM: Last class begins. I have a full house before me; all kinds of Birds, from all walks of life, are sitting at their desks. Most of them do better than I expect at focusing, as I teach about the artistry behind designing technology, and how important it is that tech looks good just as much as it functions good, for good technology not only is convenient, but it pleases the eye.

3:15 PM: Class ends. I can relax for the rest of the day!

3:16 PM: It was too good to be true; I should have known that. Virtually every student from my first class of the day was crowding around my office. I insist that I'll see each and every one of them in turn, go in my office, and shut the door in the students' faces.

3:20 PM: The students are still demanding through the door's window that I talk to them. I give up on trying to leave in peace by the door, and after gathering my things, I fly out the outside window.

4:00 PM: I go to the local Corvid Bar for a few drinks to loosen me up.

4:10 PM: A young Magpie lady named Beetrice, with a yellow bill, in contrast to my black bill, tries to hit on me from another part of the bar, and I accept after flirting with her a little.

4:40 PM: We dance for a while at a disco later on, and as is the tradition with male/female Bird relationships, I show off my feathers in a fabulous display. Nonetheless, she isn't moved enough to want to share close company with me, but she does like me enough to be a friend. She offers to go with me to see the next broadcast of Avista's Got Talent in the Federal Park, and I accept.

5:30 PM: We go to Federal Park, and our dinner is a picnic of berries, grasshoppers and squirrel meat on the grass. Bee, as I call her for short, says the park has some of the best grasshopper cuisine in Avista.

6:00 PM: We read a book about sci-fi technology together until 7:30 PM, when it gets dark out and Avista's Got Talent comes on.

7:30 PM: On the big public screen, we watch as five Birds compete for the most creatively talented Bird on the air. We're both very pleased to see that the winner is Corey the Sparrow, for his acrobatic act through a flaming hoop.

8:00 PM: A fireworks show takes place, and Bee and I enjoy every bang and sparkle that goes off.

8:30 PM: Bee and I finally decide to go home, to our separate homes, that is. We say good night, and I return to the subway to head home.

9:00 PM: I get back to my apartment and turn on some lights. I have a short drink of Avistan red wine and settle down to look at an illustrated sports magazine. I always did enjoy looking at the muscular Birdwomen.

10:00 PM: I put on my pajamas and go to bed. I stay up for about one more half hour, putting aside my sports magazine and skimming a technology magazine.

10:30 PM: I get too drowsy to stay awake any longer. I put aside the magazine, turn off the lamp and wait to fall asleep.


End file.
